Two's Company
"Two's Company" is the 23rd episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary It is the time of Alison Queen and Jack Divine. With Wikia's villainous duo now present in Storywik, the two of them part ways in order to accomplish their separate goals; James has big plans for his daughter, which are interrupted by Silvia, whilst Prima, now endowed with her own magical powers, decides to use her second wish on Lady Junky as her worried family search for her. And back in time, Primadonna Girl - having been tortured and enslaved by the evil Gayprides of Tinychat - is met by James 1234, who's arrived in order to escape the pending Virus, and the two of them forge an alliance. Plot "Now is the time of Alison Queen and Jack Divine," Primadonna Girl is saying, clutching Dlrgirl's golden lamp, as she stands atop the wreckage of Silvia's house (Silvia herself is seen slipping away discretely in the form of blood). James, who's stood opposite her, gives a smile, and asks her how her magic feels. "Wonderful," Prima tells him, reaching into an inside pocket and taking out her spell book. "Won't be needing this anymore," she comments, throwing it into the wreckage. "With these new powers," she closes her eyes, "I can almost… sense my daughter's presence… uh oh." "What is it?" James wonders. "Well," Prima says, "She's in there," she points towards the wreckage. "No need to worry," James tells her, "Link arms with me." Prima does so, and the two of them begin pooling their magic together in order to perform a spell, and when James announces, "Bring forth the females," rocks and dust and pebbles of house begin to shift, and Joanna, Justine and Liz come floating from the debris, landing unconscious at the feet of Storywik's newest villains. "Well," James says with a smile, "Isn't that just killing two birds with one stone?" "What do you mean?" Prima wonders. "This one," he gestures towards Joanna, "Is my daughter." He picks her up and slings her lifeless body over his shoulder. He looks at Prima and wonders what's wrong, for she appears hesitant. "I… I just realized… I don't even know what my Lady Junky looks like… for all I know she could be either one of these women…" "So take both," James suggests, "And find out later." "Right, right…" she snaps her fingers and Justine and Liz both begin to float, now enchanted to follow Prima wherever she goes. "Good luck, Alison," James says, extending a hand, and Prima shakes it, saying, "Good luck, Jack." "Who'd have thought," James continues, "That when we first met… we'd come this far together…" James steps through to Hyperlink and into the land of Tinychat; it's a very dull forest. He looks behind him to see a sheet of mirror hanging in the air with no frame – the portal back to Wikia. "Alright," he says to himself, "Now all I have to do is wait for the Virus to pass over and I can go back through and stall my illness without forgetting who I am." He breathes heavily, ready to wait. Suddenly, however, a vicious demon-like creature approaches him, snarling its teeth and looking about ready to eat him. James, annoyed, raises his hand in an attempt to use magic against the thing, but, being as rusty as he is, nothing happens. The creature continues snarling and prepares to pounce when, out of nowhere, a middle-aged woman in brown rags pounces upon it, and proceeds to beat it to death with a rock. "Hi there," says Primadonna Girl, turning her head to reveal a badly aged face beneath her greying, tangled hair – she's a slave, and every year of servitude can be seen as a wrinkle upon her once-beautiful face. She holds out her bloody hand with the rock in it and James approaches slowly, intrigued. "Run," she says suddenly, throwing the rock behind herself as the sound of galloping hooves is heard. "I'm coming for you, bitch!" a woman's voice is heard saying from not-so-far-away, and James takes Prima by the bloody hand and proceeds to run with her. "What's chasing us?" he asks the slave woman, to which she hastily replies, "My owner, Moolissa Braxton – she's one of the many Gayprides that inhabit this site." "Gayprides…" James utters as he runs, "We're in Tinychat," he realizes. "Quick, duck here," Prima says, and the two of them proceed to hide behind a bush. Once they do so, waiting there quietly, a woman with the bottom half of a cow gallops by, and Prima breathes a sigh of relief, saying that she thinks they lost her. They step out of their hiding place, however, Moolissa the Gaypride demon is standing right there, with a small leather book in tow. "You think you could escape me, bitch?" she asks, waving a hand over her book and creating leather buckles from the ink, which then wrap themselves around both James and Prima, who the cowtaur proceeds to knock unconscious to the ground. "Two for the price of one," she says with a smile, and the camera zooms in on their sleeping faces. Justine and Liz sleep similarly in the present as they magically float after Primadonna Girl, who approaches the old, burned-down bakery with the genie's lamp tight in her grip. "What a spot," she says with a smile, "No one would ever, ever think to look here…" She then enters it with her two potential daughters in tow, and says to herself, "Hmm… could use some work." With her magic, she begins eradicating the interior of its blackened walls and piles of ash, fixing it up with wallpaper and ribbons and furniture and pink. Soon, it's a lush little lounge with a lovely leather couch up against the wall, which Prima then guides Justine and Liz over to, moulding them so that they're both sitting down and looking comfortable. She gives herself a smile, and comments, "I love magic." "I hate magic!" Prima yells in flashback as she's forced to the ground by Moolissa, who's using the book to control her and cause her pain. James and Prima stand up to find themselves in a stable, and Moolissa tells them to get to work, lest the next spell she casts will be the last spell either of them ever encounters. The leather buckles are relinquished and the stables are locked behind Moolissa as she leaves. Prima grabs a pitchfork and begins shovelling manure – which came from the foul horned creatures in the stalls – with it, and she encourages James to do the same. He grabs a pitchfork and asks, curiously, "Are you from Wikia?" "Keep shovelling!" she exclaims, and so he does so. "Where'd you come from?" she wonders. "Originally?" James asks, "A land known as Earth… but I've spent the last few centuries in Wikia. How long have you been here?" "I was born here," Prima replies, "I mean, not really, I just… sometimes I think I was. I-I mean, I don't think it with my thoughts… I forget certain words. How'd you get here?" "What even is here?" James wonders. "Tinychat," Prima replies, "You said yourself. Keep shovelling, jeez!" He does so, and he recalls reading about Tinychat, knowing the Gayprides as generally peaceful people. "They were…" Prima says, "Until Wikians tried to invade, and they've despised us human-types ever since. You're lost here, I can tell… so many of us are lost in life, but it's so worse to be lost in life in a place you don't even know… I'' know, 'cause I'm not crazy… well, I ''am crazy, but… I'm not wrong." "So, how do we escape?" James wonders. Suddenly, Prima bursts into a raucous laughter, and she's forced to control herself, commenting, "Oh… I forgot… laughing… W-we don't… I mean, I've tried… I've succeeded a few times… like you saw… but they always catch me… they'll never not catch me… and they'll catch you too… They use us as slaves and then our bodies give and… zip. Gone. And here…" "Well that's not happening to me or you, okay? I have powers, though she seem to be on the mend right now, and… a portal. Back home. I repaired a Hyperlink and—" "Hyperlink…" Prima utters, "I… I came through a Hyperlink. Where… was yours?" "Quit chatting and start working!" Moolissa exclaims as she unlocks the stables and opens the doors. "Whatever," James says, and he shovels a pitch fork full of manure into her face. The cowtaur screams and so does Prima and James grabs the screaming woman's hand, which still has blood on it, and the two of them start running together once again. "Escaped slaves!" Moolissa exclaims, "Escaped slaves!" She begins ringing a bell, alerting all the Gayprides in her village of her dilemma. James and Prima continue to run as foul demon beasts exit their homes and market stalls and soon they're faced with a mob, which cuts off their path. They grab Prima first and she squeals as her arms are held and she's kicked in the stomach by a pair of talons. "No!" James roars as they try to grab him as well, and his deep anger allows his magic to resurge through his body. He deflects each of his foes telekinetically, forcing any weapons from their hands and knocking from their feet. He summons fire into his palm and each and every Gaypride is utterly shocked. "Magic…" one utters, and soon they're all chanting it, "Magic… magic… magic…" They've begun bowing down to him. "Magic," he says to himself with a smile, dampening the flame. "Time to steal your magic, girl!" James exclaims as he bursts into Joanna's apartment, still with her slung over his shoulder. He lays her down on her bed and turns to see odd ingredients in jars. He smiles; "I knew I detected witchcraft in this place… you must live here, dearest daughter." She just lies there, not moving save for breathing, and he smiles, saying, "Let's get started then." "DeviousPeep wasn't at her apartment," DavidTennantismyAngel is heard saying as she walks down the street, talking to herself; "So maybe she'll be at her girlfriend's h— OH, MY GOD!" She sees the wreckage that was Silvia's suburban home and she rushes to it, seeing a hand. She begins moving rocks as quickly as she can and the hand begins moving so she takes and she eventually manages to pull out… Josh, whose consciousness returns to him. "I'm in Storywik…" he realizes as he gets to his feet, cracking a smile, "I made it back…" his smile turns to a frown as he turns around and realizes, "But… I have to find Lady, now!" "Lady Junky?" David asks. "Yes," Josh says, "Whoever you are, please help!" "Um, okay," she says, and the two of them begin shifting rubble together. Josh lets out a cry of anger, exclaiming that this is taking too long, and his magic suddenly causes a pile of rocks to go flying. "I have my magic back," he realizes, and his smile returns also. He splays his hands and, with great effort, he causes the entire mound of rubble to begin levitating. "See… anyone?" he asks, strained, and David tells him, "Uh huh – two men." She goes into the floating pile and she pulls out Joe, followed by Rena, and once they're safe, Josh breathes a massive sigh as he allows all of the debris to drop, quaking the earth slightly. "No Lady…" Josh utters, "What if Prima…" Looking down at his unconscious grandson and son-in-law, he uses his magic to give them some minor electric shocks, forcing them awake. They take massive intakes of breath and get to their feet. "Joe?" Rena asks, turning to his son. "Rena?" Joe asks in return, and the two of them exchange a big hug. "I missed you," Rena says through tears, "And your mother, she—" "She's gone…" Josh utters. "What?" Joe asks him as the hug breaks off. "What do you mean?" wonders Rena. "She was here with you I assume?" Josh asks, and Rena nods. "Well then… Prima must've taken her. We need to get moving." "But… Silvia… and… who's Prima… and… what are you talking about? What've you two been doing?" "Rena," Joe says, "We've spent the last few weeks being chased around Wikia along with a genie named Dlrgirl75 by Primadonna Girl, Josh's ex-wife and your mother-in-law, and this super creepy dude called James 1234. They took our genie and Prima wished for magical powers and James is off killing Joanna I think, but let's face it, who cares, and Prima wants to kidnap Justine so that's probably what she's done and we need to find her, okay? Any questions?" "Just one," says Rena, "Are you okay?" Joe gives a small smile, saying that he is. "Touching family reunion," Josh says, bored, "But can we get on with finding my daughter now?" Suddenly, Joe spots something amidst the wreckage and says, "Yes, we can…" He begins walking on it, which David advises against (but no one cares because she's her) and he grabs Prima's leather spell book from the pile. "Got it!" he exclaims. "What's that?" Rena wonders. "It's like… a magic book thing… anyway, she's always using it for this little, like, locator spell thing to find us, and I mean always, so…" Joe holds the spine flat to his palm and allows the book to open to its most frequently turned-to page – the page containing the information for a locator spell. "Now, I wonder how this works…" Joe utters, waving his hand over it, and the ink begins moving and rising, forming a bottle of clear liquid. "Bingo!" he yells. "Great," Josh says, "But we don't exactly have anything of Justine's…" "Well we don't need to find her," Joe says, "We just need to find Prima, and this book is hers." He pours the potion over the book and, after a few moments, the book begins floating in the air. "Well done, son," Rena says with a smile, patting Joe on the back. "Just a second," Josh says, "I'll be right back." He disappears in a sudden flurry of black smoke. Smoke billows from a grand bonfire as the Gayprides of Tinychat celebrate around James, who's been dressed with a cloak and a headpiece, for they are all in awe of a person who can perform magic without the aid of a book or anything. He is telling scary stories to the ugly, ugly children of the land, taking to this lifestyle, when one of the Gayprides – a gross bat demon – tells him that he must swing the axe for their celebratory feast, for it's a grand honor. "Well…" James considers, "Okay…" He is given a large axe, and he heads up on a stand in the middle of the town. "Moolissa," the bat thing calls, "Bring forth the feast!" Moolissa comes atop the platform with Primadonna Girl in tow, and some demon guards, holding the middle-aged woman down on the chopping block as James stands there, axe in tow. "Strike true, James 1234," the Gaypride tells him, "And then we shall eat." Prima shakes as James raises his axe, looking uneasy, prepared to swing. She closes her eyes in preparation for death and James swings the axe and Prima flinches as it hits the chopping block. Then she cranes her neck, confused as to why she isn't dead, and her eyes spring open and she sees that the axe has been embedded in the wood. She looks up at James, and he has his hand outstretched. "Run," he says suddenly, as she did to him," and she takes his hand and they run off the stage and through an alley in the market place, soon making it into the dull forest from whence James came as a mob of angry and hungry Gayprides chase after them. They come to the point where the other side of the repaired Hyperlink should be, but it isn't there, and James is deeply confused. "No," he says as he hears the mob approaching, "Where is it?" The Hyperlink sits dusty and broken in Josh's Storywik basement (it came through with the Virus, hence why it had disappeared by the time James and Prima reached it, and now it's nothing but a smashed mirror); suddenly, a cloud of black smoke forms and Josh appears, using his magic to break the lock of a nearby closet. He opens it, and he takes out his old scythe, smiling in its presence. He blows dust from it and disappears yet again, reappearing at the site of the wreckage where Prima's book continues to float. "I'm ready," he says, and he and Joe and Rena begin following the book through Storywik. "Seriously?" Rena asks, "You needed that?" "Indeed I did," Josh says, "I don't want to use magic to remove Prima's head… no, that should be done up close and personal." The scythe's sharp blade flashes past the screen. Meanwhile, David is just standing there. "Okay, guys... I'll just... stay here and... keep watch I guess... good luck... and stuff..." Prima is very happy to see Justine and Liz wake up on the sofa in the new lush lounge that is the abandoned town bakery. "Now," she says, "First things first… which one of you is Lady Junky?" The two women stare at her, confused, and Liz tries standing up but is immediately forced back into position by Prima's magic. "Come on now," she says, "I don't have all day…" "What's going on?" Justine wonders, confused, and Prima stomps her foot in anger, calling, "Genie!" Dlrgirl emerges from her lamp, which has been set down on the table, and Prima orders her to identify which one of these women is Lady Junky. Scared, Dlrgirl points towards Justine, for she has no choice, and Prima asks if she's sure. "Y-yes," Dlr stutters, "That's who Mary said was her old boss… the other, I believe, was a Chat Moderator." "Well then," says Prima, raising a hand, "There's no need to keep her around, now, is there?" "No!" Justine suddenly squeals, "Don't hurt her!" Prima turns to Justine with a smile, and she says, "I should've known that you were my daughter… such pretty blonde hair… just like me…" "Your daughter?" Justine asks, confused, "Who even are you?" This hurts Prima, and she stares at Justine and she tells her outright, "Lady Junky… I am your mother." Justine is shocked. With the Hyperlink gone and the mob on the near horizon, Prima tells James that she knows where they can go, employing him to follow her, which he does. They continue running, and running, and running, and eventually they make it to a cave by a forest river. "Okay, I really think we lost 'em this time!" Prima says as she runs into it with James. "Oh, my God…" her utters upon entry, seeing all the chalk writing and drawing all around the walls, saying things like, FIND LADY JUNKY and KILL REGINAFAN. "I came here once," Prima explains, "When I ran away this one time… but they found me… like they always do… they're gonna find us now…" "Who's Lady Junky?" James wonders. "She's my daughter," Prima utters, "I… I think, anyways…" "You have a daughter?" James asks, surprised, and Prima nods. "I wrote out her name so that I wouldn't forget it…" "And who's Reginafan?" A sudden flash of anger surges through Prima, "A bad man… a bad, bad man…" "An ex, huh? Been there…" James tells her. "He took my Lady away… I went to his treasures… I wanted the Bot Seal… I couldn't find it… but he sure found me… he tore my baby from my arms and he sent me through that damn mirror and…" she bursts into tears. "Why were you looking for the Bot Seal?" James asks. "I… I wanted to be strong… I'm weak… so weak… so weak… so weak!" She begins slapping herself around the face, her tears getting worse, and so James grabs her wrists and steadies her, telling her to be calm. "You're not weak," he tells her. "You… you think so?" she asks, looking up through her tear-soaked eyes. "I do," he says, "You don't need a Bot to be strong… you need to be strong to be strong." "How?" she asks, "Show me…" "Alright," he tells her, "I will." "You will make me strong again," James is telling his unconscious daughter as he unsheathes his knife. She has been dressed in her usual red bikini-like clothes to enhance her magic, and James raises his knife in preparation to cut into her throat and take all that which makes her powerful for himself, to cure himself of his terminal ill. "I don't think you wanna do that," says Silvia in her black cloak, having appeared behind the warlock. He turns, shocked, and Joanna's eyes begin to flicker up as she comes to. "Missy…" he remembers, "You're free." "Well," she says, "You have the Virus to thank for that… your daughter sure is smart, huh? Making all that happen…" "Leave… let me do this…" "Killing her won't save you, Jack," Silvia assures him. "Oh?" "She's got barely any magic left… I've been Leeching it off of her. DeviousPeep's power now resides within me, and don't think you can take it by plunging that knife into my throat." James looks deeply annoyed, shaking, and Silvia tells him not to worry – "You can still save yourself, my love… The art of Leeching works both ways, you see… you can make love to me… and I can give you her magic… You just gotta be willing…" James looks at her with pure hatred on his face. "Come on, Jack… make love to me… it's all it takes… and you're so good at it…" James approaches, leaning in close, and Silvia appears excited as it looks like the man she loves is finally going to kiss her… but then he spits in her face. "I'd honestly rather die," he says through gritted teeth. Silvia wipes her faces and looks at him in anger, her hands crackling with magic. "That was a mistake," she assures him. "Maybe we've made a mistake," Joe is saying as he, Rena and Josh continue following Prima's floating book across a field, not really knowing where they are. "No," says Josh, scythe in tow, "I know exactly where Justine is…" He points out the bakery in the distance, and Rena scoffs, asking if any kidnap victims ever get taken anywhere else ever. The three of them start to approach. Inside the bakery, Justine can be heard insisting that her mother is dead, but Primadonna Girl insists otherwise, saying that she's been lied to by her father; "Reginafan2626 has been lying to you for your entire life, my dear, sweet girl…" "I think you're lying," Justine says. "I'm not," Prima says, "I entered a marriage with that man in order to save my own life. The only positive thing to come out of it was you… and so he took you from me… and he banished em to another site… I spent years there as a slave… but then I met James… and then I met your son… and finally, I've worked my way back to you." "My son?" Justine utters. "You know Joe?" Liz asks. "Quiet you," Prima tells the sheriff, "You are irrelevant." She then turns back to her daughter and readopts a soft smile, telling her, "Yes… he's back in town… and what you're feeling for him right now… that sense of worry and dread brought on by your maternal instinct… that's how I've felt for the last two decades…" "I'm sorry," Justine tells her, "But… you're a stranger to me…" "I know," Prima says, "But I'm going to fix that… your name is Justine here, right?" "Justine King," Lady utters, trying to stay calm. "Well," Prima reveals, "When my work is done here, you're gonna be Justine Queen…" The villainess smiles. Prima hides behind one of the market stalls as James walks right into the town, beginning to use magic on the Gayprides that run at him in order to run interference. Prima, meanwhile, runs out from her hiding place and sneakily makes her way to Moolissa's nearby stable, picking up her old pitch fork as she does so. "You…" the cowtaur hisses at her slave, readying her book. "You know what, Moolissa? All these years you've treated me like cattle and I'm sick of it… no more… the only cow here is you, bitch!" And, with that, Prima rams the pitchfork right through Moolissa's brain before she can so much as lift a finger. She keels over to the ground and Prima prises her book from her dead fingers. She opens it with a smile on her face and, suddenly, she and James are standing at the point through which he arrived in Tinychat. "You got it!" James exclaims happily, "Brilliant! Now all we need to do is combine my magic with the magic in the book and reopen the temporal disturbance left here by the Hyperlink, before it dries up." "Alright," Prima says, not really understanding a word, "But there's something I need to do first." She turns the pages of the book and she summons ink and she allows it to envelop her. When the words return to the page, the old, ratty slave girl is now a young, beautiful woman with gorgeous skin, hair and a new fabulous gown – and with her beauty, her sanity returns as well. "I'm strong… now let's go," she tells him, and the two of them indeed combine magic and open a rift in the space formerly occupied by the Hyperlink. They join hands and walk through it together, back to Wikia; it promptly closes behind them. James and Silvia are doing battle with their magic within the Joanna's apartment, throwing fireballs and breaking things and surging red lightning through one another. "When will you learn, Jack?" "Learn what?" he spits. "That I'm goddamn amazing and you would be lucky to be with me! I mean, I'm better than you in every way!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" she screams, lifting him up with her magic and throwing him right through the apartment wall, causing him to land unconscious on the pavement below. "Silvia…" Peep utters, having sat up on her bed and witnessed the entirety of the interaction. Silvia turns to her girlfriend in shock. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Peep asks. "Genie," Primadonna calls, and again Dlrgirl75 emerges from her golden oil lamp. "What are you going to do?" Liz asks. "Didn't I tell you to freakin' hush?" Prima exclaims, using her magic to force a gag around the ginger's mouth. She struggles to move but still is unable to, and Prima stares at Lady Junky, slowly approaching her. She leans down and makes direct eye contact as she utters, "I wish…" Joe, Rena and Josh are right outside the bakery and barge in, surprised to see the new décor but all round happy to see Liz, Justine and Dlr, even if Prima is in the mix. Rena helps Liz to her feet while Josh approaches Prima with his scythe, and Joe runs towards Justine, who's now standing up. She goes right past him, however, in order to hold her mother's hand. "Mom…?" Joe utters. "Oh, I'm sorry," says Justine Queen, looking right through him, "Do I know you?" Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:James 1234-Centric Category:Primadonna Girl-Centric